Episode 235
編 【序章】 妖精対冥府 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Joshō: Yōsei tai Meifu |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter, Prologue - Fairies vs. Netherworld |Adapted =Chapter 358 |Air Date = May 30, 2015 |Episode = 235 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adapted 2 =Chapter 359 }} Tartaros Arc Prologue: Fairies vs. the Underworld is the 235th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 60th episode of the 2014 series. Laxus quickly dispatches of Tempester, however, the Nine Demon Gate turns into poisonous Magical Barrier Particles, which kills over 100 people in the town and leaves Yajima, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe in critical condition. Seeking to pay back Tartaros in full, Natsu declares that they shall wage war on the Dark Guild, whilst Kyôka oversees Tempester's regeneration and the demonification of Minerva. Back at the guild, the members learn the locations of several former Magic Council members, courtesy of Loke, and rally together to protect them from the wrath of the final corner of the Balam Alliance. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and their Exceed are sent to Michello's house, where before long Natsu saves them from, and confronts, Jackal of Tartaros. Summary As Laxus appears to save Yajima and the Thunder God Tribe, he looks at the enemy, wondering about his identity. Evergreen tells him that he is from Tartaros, shortly before the hooded man tears off his clothes, revealing an inhuman form. Shortly after, Tempester swirls at an incredible speed towards Laxus, but the Mage proves to be faster and counters every single attack. With Laxus easily defeating the opponent, the Thunder God Tribe and Evergreen in particular is overjoyed, with Freed, Bickslow and Yajima wondering what they should do with the fallen enemy. Suddenly, though, he regains his senses saying that, although he's impressed, they picked the wrong opponent. He then says he will sacrifice one life and seemingly self-destructs, turning himself to Magical Barrier Particles that are lethal to humans. As the Mages start getting weakened, swearing to not let anyone die, Laxus opens his mouth and absorbs as many of those particles as possible, clearing the air around him and ordering Freed to get everyone to safety before fainting. After some time, back at the guild, Porlyusica reveals that the Mages have all been badly poisoned, especially Laxus, whose survival is a miracle according to her. Freed, who still has his senses, tells Makarov that Laxus saved everyone, and the latter reassures him that he knows, and then thanks him for bringing everyone home. Freed then asks Makarov if the town is safe, and at the same it is revealed that there have been at least 100 casualties. Makarov, however, lies to Freed, telling him that they saved everyone, causing the latter to cry in relief. Filled with rage, Fairy Tail decides to go on war against Tartaros. Meanwhile, in Tartaros, Tempester's body is slowly regenerating, with him apologizing to Kyôka and then asking her whether Tempester's his real name, disregarding him afterwards and saving there is no point in names. He then learns that his regeneration will take longer due to another child of Kyôka's, Minerva, being in a demonification state, as she is judged fit to join the dark guild. Franmalth soon joins the fray, stating that he hopes Minerva won't be a failure like Doriate. With Tempester profoundly holding a grudge against Fairy Tail, Kyôka notices Minerva also reacting when she hears the name. Remembering that the guild has also messed with the Baram Alliance before, Kyôka states that it has piqued her interested. Back at the guild, Fairy Tail is at a stalemate as they do not know how to proceed to gather information on Tartaros, since they are currently unaware about the guild's location. Thankfully, Loke summons himself and says that he knows where some of the ex Council members are located, and when they wonder how he knows, he whispers to Wendy's ear, making her blush; Lucy immediately realizes that girls must have told him. As the guild divides into teams, Porlyusica tells them to be cautious if they find the being that poisoned Laxus' team, and also get a blood sample in order for her to cure them. Concurrently, Elfman swears to Evergreen that he'll avenge her, and Mirajane tells Laxus that she knows about his heroic actions thanks to Freed, and that she is confident he will get better. After Makarov's courageous speech about extracting revenge on Tartaros for harming their friends, the Mages are off to their respective locations. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrive at Michello's house offering their services to protect him, but the other man is suspicious of their intentions, despite Carla pointing out that no matter what he does, he is still Tartaros' target. Michelia, his granddaughter and presumably Loke's love interest then arrives, and tells Michello to treat the Mages better, and they then ask him whether he knows why he is being targetted. Michello answers negatively, but suddenly "Face" comes to his mind, shortly before Natsu jumps in to have everyone duck. Minutes later, a huge explosion is set off, bringing the house down to ruins. With Michello upset about the house, Michelia wonders how they are all still alive, and then sees that Natsu ate the explosion. As the intruder is identified, he expresses surprise that everyone is still alive. Natsu then looks up at him, indentifying him as Tartaros, and the two men stare each other down before beginning their fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempester (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell vs. Jackal (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * ** *** *Flattening Magic * * * ** Curses used *Calamity Curse *Bomb Curse Spells used * * * * *Lightning Body * * Abilities used * Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Manga & Anime Differences *More Fairy Tail Mages' reactions to Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe getting poisoned is featured in the anime, notably Lisanna, Jet and Droy. *Porlyusica wears a lighter colored robe in the anime. *In the manga, when Minerva undergoes transformation, her guild mark of Tartaros is present. However, in the anime, her guild mark during the transformation wasn't present. *The scene of Laxus absorbing the polluted air is extended in the anime. *In the manga, it is Levy who mentions Tartaros after Makarov reassures Freed about the safety of the town. In the anime, the line is given to Erza. *During Porlyusica's speech, more Fairy Tail members being prepared for their mission are shown in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes